


A Study In People

by InkInMyFingertips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cute, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, I haven't slept in three days, I might get shot if my teacher looks over my shoulder, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Requited Love, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, i wrote this in science class, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInMyFingertips/pseuds/InkInMyFingertips
Summary: Sherlock is willing to let logic go if it means John will smile.And John's eyes are easy to read when he smiles, but Sherlock is still an analytical person, and sometimes it's just best to speed up the inevitable.Patience is something Sherlock lacks, but that's probably alright.[ONESHOT]





	A Study In People

Sherlock was a bloodhound, and John was rather impressed by his talent of deduction. Sherlock sniffed cutely, wrinkling his nose at the smell of musk in the room. Sherlock was clearly no good at small talk, so John initiated it instead.

“So... you have any siblings?” John asked, swinging his legs as he sat on a windowsill. The younger briefly paused, but continued after a second. 

“I have one, yes,” he admitted, biting his tongue gently in focus. “He basically IS the British Government,” he scoffed to himself, as he continued to examine every tiny thing in the room. 

“Huh. Younger or older?” John asked, knitting his eyebrows briefly, before relaxing. Sherlock froze again.

“I’m seven years younger than him; Mycroft,” Sherlock explained, examining the pink woman’s shoes.

“Huh. What’s he like?” John asked. The sleuth furrowed his brow, but answered anyway.

“Very flamboyant for such a dignified person, loves flaunting that he’s smarter than me, but hates everyone because he feels like he’s surrounded by goldfish, or something,” he chuckled softly.

“You’re brother’s... smarter than you?” John echoed.

“Quite a bit. He thought I was stupid, — I did too, — but then we met other kids, and wow, that was a lot of misplaced self-hatred, such a mistake, meeting other children. God, what were we thinking?” Sherlock laughed dryly, practically crawling across the floor as he examined the body.

“Jesus, what would he think of me?” John huffed incredulously. Sherlock looked up, smirking knowingly.

“Well, you’ll probably find out soon enough, John,” he supplied.

What did that mean?

 

~~~

 

It all clicked into place, and Sherlock pulled the blanket a little tighter around him as he walked away from Lestrade, staring John up and down. Yes, look at his fingers. He tossed the blanket into the police car, and walked up to the doctor.

“Good shot,” Sherlock smiled softly, voice fairly level and kind. John blushed.

“Must’ve been, yeah...” he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away.

“You’d know,” Sherlock pressed, smile breaking out. “Now, we should probably get out of here. You need to get the powder burns out of your fingers, too. I don’t suppose you’d serve time for this, but it’s best to avoid the court case,” he shrugged nonchalantly, walking off, his coat flapping out behind him. 

John followed, and the two picked up in banter, trying to stifle their giggles. Then Sherlock paused his happiness, eyeing the man with the umbrella.

“That’s him, that’s the guy...” John hissed softly.

“I know,” Sherlock grumbled, walking over to deal with him. John smirked slightly as he followed the young detective. 

 

~~~

 

John happily ate his sushi while Sherlock slowly sipped at a small miso soup. He hadn’t wanted anything, initially, but John practically begged him to eat something, so he just went with the lightest thing on the menu he could get away with.

“Thanks for shooting him, you know,” Sherlock muttered, eyes darting around as he analyzed the people in the restaurant.

“Yes, say that reaaal loud,” John chuckled, making Sherlock crack a slight smile. “But yeah, you’re welcome,” he grinned. Sherlock nodded, fingers shaking slightly as he raised the spoon to his mouth. John cocked a brow, a little taken aback. “You okay?” He asked. Sherlock blinked, and then looked up.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” he waved a dismissive hand. “Just thinking...” he mumbled.

“About what?” John pressed, putting another piece of sushi into his mouth.

“You’re holding your chopsticks wrong,” Sherlock commented, derailing the topic. John blushed.

“I never learned how to use them right, but this works, so...” he shrugged.

“I guess that’s fair,” Sherlock agreed, gently pulling a piece of wakame off his spoon with his teeth and chewing it thoughtfully. Would he have picked the right pill?

“Wanna play a game?” John asked, trying to distract the detective's obvious train of thought and establish a real relationship. Sherlock blinked, before smiling a bit.

“Sure, what kind?” He replied.

“We could people-watch?” John offered, gesturing around to restaurant patrons. The younger’s eyes flashed brightly.

“Okay, what for?” Sherlock pressed.

“Well like, look at that table over there,” John gestured, “so we would try to guess how they’re related, why they’re here, and like what they do for a living and stuff,” he explained, turning back to the sleuth. 

“Oh. Okay,” he nodded. John smiled.

“Alright, I’ll go first. Those two over there,” he pointed to two men in a booth, “their wives are both out of town, and so they’re taking the night out. Tan guy on the left is... a lawyer, maybe, and the blonde guy on the right is... a waiter? ” He shrugged, turning back to Sherlock, who’s eyebrows were knitted tightly together. “What do you think?” John prompted. Sherlock’s face relaxed substantially.

“About those two?” Sherlock asked, pointing at the same guys John had surveyed. The elder nodded. “Alright. They are on a date. They both keep blushing, and before you blame alcohol, it’s on and off, and prompted. Definitely not their first date, they’ve been dating for a few months, but not any longer. The blonde has his foot in the shorter one’s pant leg, and the shorter one keeps blushing when he moves it, which means they’re still a fresh couple. However, the blonde’s watch is clearly a gift from his boyfriend there, and it’s a nice watch that came out two months ago. They’re attached enough to buy each other nice things, but they still enjoy the adrenaline of being a new couple. Now, occupation? The tanned one, — mostly Puerto Rican, — is an office worker judging by his haircut, probably an accountant seeing his posture, and plays guitar and paints in his spare time. His fingers are callused, and he has flecks of paint in his hair. Blondie is a doctor, that much is obvious, but...” he paused, “no, an animal doctor. The tall one is a vet, and owns a cat. It’s not a cat from his work because the hair is on his sweater, which he wouldn’t wear to work. But he’s got a bit of dog hair on his shoes and whatnot. So, John, you should look a little more carefully,” Sherlock quickly rattled off, before settling down and smiling.

“Holy shit,” John huffed. “That was amazing...” he mumbled. Sherlock blushed. 

“You think so?”

“Yeah, fantastic. Okay, I’ll try that table then,” John said, pointing. Sherlock just smiled fondly, watching John stare in fixation as he came to completely incorrect conclusions. Sherlock let some of it slide, just to see the doctor smile.

 

~~~

 

Social cues were very difficult for Sherlock, but this one would’ve been impossible to miss.

Laughing, the two of them entered 221B, panting slightly, faces flushed. Not drunk, not even tipsy, just a little buzzed, and it made Sherlock feel fluttery inside. He held open the door for his doctor, chuckling when the shorter man stumbled over the rug, and leaned against the wall for balance. Sherlock happily joined him against the wall, ruffling his own curls distractedly. 

John turned over and smiled, the stars in his eyes winking and shining before Sherlock, entirely mesmerizing.

“You know, um, I had a lot of fun tonight, w- with you,” John stammered, face getting red around the cheeks. Sherlock blinked, blushing a little himself. That look. What’s that look? Oh.

Oh...

Oh.

That look is respect, caring, happiness, sweetly, kind, fiery, perfect.

That look is love.

Oh.

John shifted on his feet. Sherlock moaned slightly.

“Oh, John, for God’s sake,” he complained, carefully taking John’s chin in his hands and kissing him softly. John kissed back instantly, and Sherlock felt his knees start to cave. John pushed him gently against the wall, fitting one hand around the curve of Sherlock’s hip, and sliding the other into the brunette’s curly hair. Sherlock tenderly moved his pillowy lips against John’s, basking in the taste of peppermint and something so distinctly John.

Sherlock let out a sigh, and they eventually broke apart, just breathing and watching the other’s eyes. Sherlock admired John’s blown-out pupils as they flicked between the sleuth’s icy eyes and pink lips, before capturing the latter again in a soft kiss. When they finally broke apart again, Sherlock dropped his head to his flatmate’s shoulder and John smiled dizzily.

“Why the hell weren’t we doing that ages ago?” John panted into his partner’s brown locks. Sherlock looked up again, licking his lips.

“I’m not sure, let’s make up for lost time,” he breathed, grabbing John’s collar and pulling him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I was bored and just wanted to write something. Sorry.


End file.
